The Atlas of Macromolecular Structure On Microfiche (AMSOM) which was published in March of 1977 is being used by biochemists and crystallographers for teaching and research. Literature surveilance and structure validation is being done as preparation for a supplement to the atlas. A display system capable of representing the Van der Waals surface of a macromolecule in shaded colors has been implemented. Investigations are being carried out to determine the best media for the dissemination of this type of information. The current possibilities are stereo color microfiche using the already developed AMSOM vehicle as well as side by side stereo presentation on paper. Incremental dissemination using color xerography is being investigated as a way of avoiding the cost of color separation normally associated with printing.